flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:God and Devil/Flower Knight Girl Guide
Introduction Greetings all Grandmaster! Welcome to my Flower Knight Girl Guide. This guide was made in order to help all Grandmasters. This guide will cover everything from the basic, girls, quest, subjugations, events etc.. Start the Game In order to play Flower Knight Girl at DMM, you have to bypass the country restrictions which will block you from playing the game. You may want to play the game at Nutaku or other website in other language version. For english version, you can register an account at Nutaku.com for Rated R version or Nutaku.net for R-18 version. For japanese version, you just simply need an account at DMM. Like english versioin, there are two version for the game. I will not write the chinese version website even though I have played it before since I think there is no one play the chinese version here. However, you can ask me if you want it. There are many ways to bypass the restriction but I will only write about the cookie method since it's easy and I never used other methods before. Cookie Method # Log into DMM.com # Switch the language of the site from English to Japanese (日本語) at the top of the site # Open the browser's devtools panel (usually F12). Note that the hotkey to open devtools on specific browsers may be different # Put these lines into the Console and execute by pressing the Enter key. Then go directly to the game: here document.cookie = "cklg=welcome;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/"; document.cookie = "cklg=welcome;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame/"; document.cookie = "cklg=welcome;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame_s/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame_s/"; For more other methods, you can see Tutorial: Get Started In my opinion, I would strongly recommend you to play the game in DMM. Tutorial Once you start the game, you will have to follow the tutorial which covers the basic mechanics of the game like about the quests, manage you party, strengthening your girls, using gacha, recruit new girls and raise the affection of your girls. If you play R-18 version, you will unlock a H-scene each time you raise your girl's affection to 100%. Home Screen #Home Button: Return to this screen or view the backdrop. #Subjugation: Your girls will go out and fight the pests. #Character: Manage your party, manage your girls, strengthening your girls, evolve your girls, manage equipment, strengthening equipment etc. #Gacha: Recruit girls and use equipment gacha to get equipment. #Quests: Complete the quest and get the rewards. #Shop: Buy the game currency, buy things with game or event currency and recover your stamina etc. #Comrade in Arms: Manage your friends. #Office: Give your girls gift, see the album, see the game world map, refining and manage your items. #Options: Manage your setting. #Notifications: See the news from game managers. #Event banners: Enter the limited-time portion of the game #ナズナビ: It shows the current limited-time activities. #Comprehensive Strength Ranking: Shows your strength of Set 1 in comparison to your friends. #Gift box: Collect your rewards. #Explore: Get gold, stamina and gacha seeds at random. You will get a reward too. #Raid Boss: Use raid points to fight raid boss to get equipment gacha. #Garden: Manage your garden and visit your friends' garden. #Whale Boat: Fight the ancient pests. #EXP: As known as experience point. It shows the amount of EXP required to level up yourself. #Stamina: It is required to go to subjugation. #Raid Points: It is required to fight the raid boss. #Flower Spirit Stones: It can be used for multi-purpose like stamina recovery or recruit the girls. #Gold: Used to strengthening and buy things in shop. Suggestions for Paying Grandmasters Before we ever start entering the gameplay mechanics, I would like to give some suggestions to the paying grandmasters. For non-paying grandmasters, you can skip this section. However, I recommend you to go through this section since it may, in some way, help you. Before we went through the suggestions, I would like you to know that Flower Knight Girl is a free game that can still be played without any problems even if you are not a paying grandmaster. Meaning that you can still get all the girls even though you didn't pay it. Though it will be easier to play the game if you pay it. As you know, player can buy game currency by paying the real money. You can also use a certain gacha too. This is your choice so not everyone has to pay it. There is three kind of Grandmasters: #Non-paying Grandmaster: A player that didn't pay at all. #Semi-paying Grandmaster: A player that paying only a little amount of money. #Paying Grandmaster: A player that pay large amount of money. We are talking about 10000+ yen each paying. I am a Semi-paying Grandmaster and I only pay for it when it has a limited gacha that frees you 6 stars girls. Special Gacha If you are a paying (We are including the semi-paying as well) Grandmasters, you might aiming the Special Gacha like I do. Step Up Gacha The Limited Edition Step Up Gacha (限定ステップアップガチャ) is the first of the permanent special gachas. It lets you do single gacha rolls such that each successive roll has better chances for good results. The first three gachas costs minuscule amount of DMM points and guarantees a gold girl for the latter two, costing 100 and 300 DMM points respectively. FNG_5000en_NiziTike2_1s.png|First-time Limited VIP Gacha FNG_5000en_NiziTike2_2.png|First-time Limited VIP Gacha Extras Perks Attached Gacha The First-Time, Limited Edition with Perks Attached Special Gacha (初回限定特典付きスペシャルガチャ) is the second permanent special gacha. It costs 5,000 DMM points to purchase, but gives you all of the following: * 11 Premium Gacha Pull (up until Christmas Festival) * 100 Year Strengthening Spirits for each color. * 5 Special Services Award (Silver) * 1 Special Exchange Ticket (Privileged) The Special Exchange Ticket can be exchanged for one of any 5 or 6-star Flower Knights, that had been introduced up until the Christmas 2015 Festival event. Time-Limited Gacha The Time-Limited Gacha not only gives you 11 Gacha Pull but also gives you special amenities as well. They usually cost you 5000 DMM Points. The amenities are included tickets and equipment flowers. The ticket can let you choose a 5 stars or 6 stars girl you like. However, the girls you can chose is varies depending on the gacha itself. Some of these Time-Limited Gacha can also guarantee that one of the girls you get is 6 stars. It may be pre-defined to be a character that you do not own yet. If you already own all of the 6* characters available in the gacha, you would get a random 6* character. Premium Gacha If you don't want to spend your money on Special Gacha, then you might like Premium Gacha. Unlike the Special Gacha, the Grandmaster can use Flower Spirit Stone to get the girls. However, if you pay for it, you can get a Leader Medal that can be used in the shop. Other Uses Other than using your money on the Gacha, you can also use it to buy Flower Spirit Stone. Suggestions As a semi-paying Grandmaster, I suggest that semi-paying Grandmaster should use your money wisely. I would recommend you to use your money on the Time-Limited Gacha that gives you ticket to choose a 5 or 6 stars girl. I don't recommend you to use it if it only gives you a equipment flower since you can buy it in the shop. For the first time I pay it, I use up 5500 yen to get 5555 DMM Points. I use 5000 points on Time-Limited Gacha that gives me a ticket and 490 points on the Step Up Gacha. I got a 6 stars girl with the ticket and two 5 stars girls from the Step Up Gacha. I don't actually recommend you to use your money on the Premium Gacha. Despite you can can 55 girls (Considering you pay same amount money like me), the chance you can get 5 stars or above is 6% and 0.5% respectively. Though you can get 55 Leader Medals and use it to get a ticket, you still only get one and you have to pull the Premium Gacha every day to get it and you most likely need to wait 18+ days. I also don't recommend to buy the Flower Spirit Stones to pull the Gacha since 10000 DMM Points only gives you 142 Flower Spirit Stones which you can only get 30 girls. For Paying Grandmaster (Here we are not including the semi-paying Grandmasters), you can do what you want but as I said before, Flower Knight Girl is a free game so you don't have to use a large amount of money on it. But hey, this is just my suggestion! Logging in Daily If you have finish the tutorial, then you will get a daily rewards from new player daily logging rewards and usual daily rewards. The daily rewards will give you a gift, gold and sometimes even Flower Spirit Stones! So make sure you logging everyday to get the rewards! Strengthening Your Kawaii Girls! It doesn't matter whether you are a new Grandmaster or an experienced Grandmaster, you should be realised that leveling your kawaii girls is such a pain. The only way to strengthening them is to 'feed' them other characters. However, 'feeding' them other girls doesn't really help you a lot since they only give you little amount Exp for the girls. The most effecient way to strengthening your girls is to 'feed' them the Manyus. Manyus, a.k.a. fairies are the most common thing you will be using as synthesis materials since they provide large amount of Exp for the girls. Manyus have three rarities which offer more experience based on their rarity. * 1 Star, 5 Year Old Manyu * 3 Star, 20 Year Old Manyu * 5 Star, 100 Year Old Manyu You can also get more Exp if you 'feed' your girls the materials that match her type. It will provide 1.5x more Exp. (In construction) The Guide is not finish yet! It will be completed soon~ So please look forward to it~ Category:Blog posts